


Ironstrange week day 4 - New York

by punk_circle_pc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: IronStrange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_circle_pc/pseuds/punk_circle_pc
Summary: Tony isn't used to sleeping in the New York Sanctum with Stephen.





	Ironstrange week day 4 - New York

Stephen woke up to a cold spot in the bed where Tony should have been. He stretched and rolled over, contemplating going to check on him. After a few minutes, he emerged from the warmth of the bedspread and made his way down the hallway, his feet slapping against the hardwood floor; he searched the second floor of the sanctum but found no one in any of the adjacent rooms.

"Tony?" He called out.

"Down here," he heard Tony call back. Stephen made his way down the staircase, his light footfalls echoing in the empty building.

He found Tony in the library, flipping through the pages of a book on astral projection. Stephen figured Tony must really be struggling to sleep if he was forced to resort to pointlessly flipping through the books without even reading them. It's not like it would be a valuable read for him, anyway, as astral projection is far too advanced for someone like him.

Tony was facing the shelf from which he had taken the book, his back facing the door. Stephen took a moment to admire Tony's shirtless form before he slid up behind him, pressing his bare front to the shorter man's cold back, his arms falling around over the shorter man's shoulders. He felt Tony sigh and lean into the touch. 

"Come back to bed?" Stephen whispered quietly against his neck.

"I can't sleep." 

"What's troubling you?" He asked gently.

"I've been having nightmares," Tony muttered, closing the book and placing it back in its spot on the shelf. "I think it might be that I'm not used to sleeping in the Sanctum with you."

Stephen laid light kisses under Tony's ear. "I'll help you sleep." Tony turned himself around in Stephen's arms and let his forehead rest against Stephens collar bone, letting out a heavy sigh. Tony had his arms wrapped around the sorcerer's middle as he ran a scarred hand through Tony's hair, massaging calming circles into his scalp.

Stephen could feel Tony's body become heavy and the cloak of levitation wrapped itself around the smaller man. "Let's get you to bed."

Tony let himself fall into the bed and Stephen followed suit, snaking his arm around Tony's middle when he pushed his backside into him. Tony went still and after a few seconds Stephen could hear soft snores emitting from his mouth.


End file.
